Cellular telephones and other small electronic devices such as portable radios are commonly used all over the world. There is a disadvantage that such cellular telephones and other electronic devices are small and too often become misplaced, sat on, or knocked onto the ground or into the water, especially when the telephone or other device is located on a patio, poolside or on a boat and is not carried in a holster or other carrier attached to a person' attire. This is too often the case when people are wearing bathing suits and are outdoors on a patio, poolside or on a boat. There is no way to attach a holster or carrier to a person dressed in such attire. The cellular telephones or other devices can only be placed on tables, chairs, lounges, shelves or other places where they can be sat on, covered, or knocked off where they have been placed.
Conventional holsters available for use in carrying such cellular telephones are designed for carrying the telephones on a person, such as on their belt. Other holders available for use with cellular telephones are typically attached to a dashboard of a vehicle, a sort of cradle, and the telephone is positioned in the cradle. Most of these cradles are part of a hands-free system for using the cellular telephones in vehicles. These existing holsters or cradles does not work in locations and situations such as described in the previous paragraph.
On a boat drinks in a glass, bottle, can or other container can, when available, be placed in shallow recesses or wells (cup or glass holders) molded into plastic pieces of the boat. However, too often, such a cup or glass holders are not available or not located in a position that is convenient for a user and they then place these items on various flat surfaces from which they are too easily knocked over, or slide when the boat is in motion. In addition, even when a glass, bottle or can is positioned in such a cup or glass holder, if the container is full and the boat pitches off vertical in a swell from another boat or due to rough water, the contents therein spills because the container does not remain in a vertical position.
Thus, there is a need in the art for apparatus that safely mounts and secures small devices, particularly small electronic devices such as cellular telephones, in a secure manner exactly where they are needed and prevents them from getting lost, from being sat on, knocked to the ground or into water, in environments such as on a patio, at a poolside or on a boat, while at the same time making the devices easily detachable for immediate use. There is also a need in the art for apparatus that can hold a variety of containers on a boat in a manner that these items will not fall or be lost overboard.